The Disturbing Relations Of Camp Crystal Lake Excerpt Sequel?
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: This is just sort of a later installment and maybe a "sequel" to my first posted excerpt. Adalade finds Jason after he has a nightmare about his childhood, bringing back the feeling of loneliness he previously suppressed, and Adalade, wants to help him through his depression because she understands how it feels to be that way. Not really romance, definitely sweet. Please Review. :D
1. Chapter 1

Jason Voorhees's Perspective  
It was 1979; the lake was beautiful and calm, the sun reflecting its rays off of the flat surface, making it sparkle like a multifaceted diamond.  
I was dressed in my swimming trunks and a white t-shirt, today's camp activity was swimming in the lake and I was supposed to have a buddy but everyone was already paired...and so I sat on the sand near the lake's edge.  
I could hear the giggling and splashing of the other children in the lake, they're all having a good time and I want to join them so badly but I was a terrible swimmer and decided that they would enjoy it more if I stayed away.  
Whispers started to sound from the children now, and soon they started to flock together and walk out of the water toward me.  
I looked up and them as they looked down, smiling even though the sun was in my eyes, they were going to invite me to play with them, I was sure...  
"Hey Jason! You afraid of the water?"  
"You can't swim can you, that why you not getting in the water?"  
"No man, he's not getting in because his mommy can't go with him!"  
This brought about a chain of laughter.  
"But I guess it's kind of understandable, only a mother could love that face."  
More laughter.  
"Or maybe she doesn't, maybe she just feels sorry for you."  
The kids started to kick up sand and gather pebbles and throw them down at me.  
"Do you have cancer on your face? Is that why you look like that?"  
My eyes started to sting and I knew the tears were coming. "N-n-n-no..." I stammered.  
"You know what you should do?! You should just run away and join the circus! I'm sure they'd love to have another freak working for them!"  
"Freakshow freakshow!"  
"Go and join the freakshow!"  
I started to hyperventilate and I tried to run from the circle of mocking children but one caught hold of me and someone placed a sack over my head.  
"Try this on!" A girl called loudly, the other kids roaring with laughter.  
"Freakshow freakshow!"  
I managed to pry myself away from the clawing hands of the children, ripping the bag from my head and running in the first direction I faced.  
The kids followed me onto the long pier, throwing their pebbles and their hurtful names.  
I tripped on a loose board in the pier, falling on my chest painfully, and my eyes peeked right over the edge into the crystal clear water.  
"Hey guys! We should see if he really can't swim!"  
Shouts of agreement came from the mob of kids and many hands lifted me from my spot.  
I squirmed and struggled, trying to loose myself from their grasp, but this time it did not work and in a few seconds I was making a splash as I was thrown into the deep water.  
The bubbles of air sparked around me like tiny diamonds as it left my mouth. My lungs were burning and I could feel my muscles straining to keep the air in.  
I tried kicking my way to the surface but the water was swallowing me whole. My mouth opened and I searched for the air I so desperately needed, but there was only the water, and as it filled my lungs my vision turned red and then suddenly everything was dark and silent.

My eyes flew open and I sat up in a frenzy before I could realize it was a dream. I clawed at the air and at my mask, furiously and rapidly gasping for air.  
I looked around at my surroundings to find I was in my room, the bed with my name on the headboard lay in a disarray and I was laying on the floor seven feet away, and I recalled the events of my nightmare. My spasmic movements calmed yet my breathing remained rapid and unpleasant and my eyes burnt as if salt had been ground into them.  
It had been so long that I'd had a dream, not since the incident with Freddy Krueger, and it had been a month or so since the feeling associated with it had come about.  
I took deep gulps of air as I stood, melancholic and angry. I started to act out violently against the objects in the room; I threw knives at the walls and swiped things from the desks onto the floor. These things made satisfying crashing noises as they contacted the wood flooring and I continued until there was nothing left to destroy. Then I just stood and took in the extent of my damage, a frame lay shattered on the floor with a picture of my mother scratched by the broken glass, yet still inside. By breathing started to waver, and my vision was not so clear anymore. I kicked that damn picture across the room, and then I fell to my knees as horribly gut-wrenching sobs escaped my body silently.  
I wanted to scream but I knew that I couldn't, I wanted to obliterate something else but what else was there? I hissed through my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut and curled in upon myself, praying that this would creep back under the surface as it did last time, but this time it was stubborn and it made my chest and throat ache from the strain of the sobs.  
I heard the door to the room creak open, and without thought and a desire to maim I clutched a knife that lay in front of me and turned, throwing it at the visitor. She screamed as it flew past her head, just narrowly missing her eye and clipping off some of her long black hair before sticking in the wall behind her.  
She stared at me, blinking in disbelief, her eyes narrowed and she studied me with critical precision, my body started to shake again and my fury melted back into sadness. I turned my face to the floor in shame when I finally realized who it was. It was Adalade, I came so close to killing her just then, and if she died then I would just be that more alone.  
I took a glance back up at her, she still looked skeptical, she stared right into my eyes and then suddenly all harshness melted from her face and was replaced by what looked like sympathy. But what would I know about that? I've never let anyone know me long enough for them to feel sorry for me.  
She approached me with care, speaking only two simple words: "Oh Jason..."


	2. Chapter 2

Adalade Kasner's Perspective  
To see this huge, murderous man sitting before me in this state was completely unthinkable to me, and yet here it was, the unthinkable scene playing right before my eyes.  
His eyes glistened wetly from behind the holes of the mask, and he was settled on the floor portraying body language that I knew all too well.  
I approached him slowly, carefully, cooing his name soothingly so as not to provoke any anger in him. I knelt by his side and searched my pockets for a tissue but all I found was the old handkerchief that my mother gave me. It would have to do, I supposed, and I reached for his mask with my free hand, preparing to lift it slightly when he smacked it roughly away, using his other hand to hide his face in shame.  
I kept my pain to myself, ignoring the numb stinging sensation that came about from his surprisingly powerful strike. I took a deep breath. "N...no honey...I wasn't going to remove it...I just..." And I lifted the little square of fabric up so he could see. Slowly, reluctantly, he took his hand from the mask.  
I reached for it again, lifting it so I could reach underneath and dry his eyes. This time he did not protest, but he did cringe somewhat, as if he thought I was going to use the fabric to gouge his eyes out or something. This was a relatively easy task and I was done quickly. His hands were shaking like leaves in the wind and I tossed the damp thing aside to take them in mine.  
I rubbed my thumbs over his knuckles to try and knead some warmth back into them. He did not protest at this either. It was as if he'd given up on everything.  
I looked up at him, his head was tilted just a little to the left and he was staring straight down at our interlocked hands.  
"Are...are you gonna be okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned. I understood completely how he felt, even if I wasn't sure what for, and I didn't want to lose him to the feeling because he was truly all I had.  
After a while he nodded, a very half-hearted nod, but even so I was relieved. I released his hands and was about to turn and leave him, but suddenly I felt his massive arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me back against his chest, squeezing firmly but gently. I cried out briefly in fear, feeling trapped in his grip, but he curled himself around me, his entirety trembling, and he rubbed my arms with his hands, and I knew that he wasn't going to hurt me.  
I looked up at him with a smile. "I'm here for you. Whenever you feel bad you know now you can come to me about it..."  
He tilted his head again, removing one of his arms from around me to press his thumb against my cheekbone.  
When he pulled it back I saw there was a little blood there, only a few drops worth, but he seemed deeply disturbed by it and he showed this by signing over and over.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."  
"It's okay." I cooed, leaning against his chest and petting it comfortingly. "You were upset, I understand that. Anyone who is easily irritable might have done the same..." Even though I knew that wasn't true.  
He took a deep breath, curling himself back around me. I reached my arms around him in return, squeezing lightly though I was sure he wouldn't notice. All along I had figured something was wrong with him but until now he'd never opened up to me.  
I wondered to myself if all of the "slashers" were this way. Sad and lonely but unable to admit it. I decided I would worry about it later, perhaps Octavia would have those answers, (since she was so closely associated with Fred Krueger), but for right then I just wanted Jason to feel better, and I would stay there for however long it took that to happen.


End file.
